


Fog, Sheets and Thunder by Theopteryx [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Fog, Sheets and Thunder by Theopteryx read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Not as grey as it seems. A post-apocalyptic postal service AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fog, Sheets and Thunder by Theopteryx [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [theopteryx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theopteryx/pseuds/theopteryx). Log in to view. 



**Title** : Fog, Sheets and Thunder  
**Author** : Theopteryx  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : My Chemical Romance  
**Character** : Frank Iero/Gerard Way  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Warnings** : author chose not to use archive warnings  
**Summary** : Not as grey as it seems. A post-apocalyptic postal service AU.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/351396)  
**Length** 0:41:30  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Fog,%20Sheets%20and%20Thunder%20by%20theopteryx.mp3.zip)


End file.
